Playing With Fire
by ninjaxbunny
Summary: Rude tomboy thug meets genius with a stick up his ass. opps did i mention they're engaged too? there's more than meets the eye with this girl though specially if she's related to a missin' nin. NejixOC
1. Chapter 1

Playing with Fire

_Day 1: My name is…_

I sat on the dark bed glaring at the wall. How in the seven layers of hell could this have happened? I mean, I don't even know the first thing out being a ninja and yet I get thrown into a psychotic world filled with them all thanks to my older brother.

You see, I was born in a small village on the border of the Mist Country. The village was quaint and simple. I never even had to worry about being attacked by ninjas. My family ran a small pastry shop. I was about eight when it all changed. I was walking home from school when I saw my brother. Being little and naïve I didn't know who he was talking to, but I ran over to him. At first I didn't understand why my brother would attack the man, but I watched in horror as my brother murdered him. My brother was ten years older so he was about eighteen.

I stared and took a step back only to trip and fall on my ass. My brother turned around and saw me. He looked, well basically, shocked; maybe even afraid. He looked at me and said softly, "You can't tell mommy and daddy about this. Do you understand me Amaterasu?"

I nodded dumbly, but what else could I do? I loved my brother with all my heart. My parents rarely had time for me, so I grew up with my brother teaching and raising me.

Well, I'm rambling so I'll get to the point. Around the age of ten, my brother betrayed our village and Mist Country. He became known as a missing nin. I was the only one who still believed in him. After my brother left, my parents didn't want shame upon their name anymore, so they enrolled me as a nurse in the hospital. I was trained by a so called medic-nin. I didn't go on missions like normal ninjas; I just stayed home and helped patients and the doctors.

One lovely shiny day, I was out in the woods walking when I heard some rustling in the bushes. I turned around and got ready to run if it was anything dangerous. Kind of ironic since I was seventeen turning eighteen soon. When the rustling stopped I heard a voice, "Help…help me…" I flipped.

I turned to run but then something stopped me.

"Amaterasu? Is that you?"

I turned around to see something I would have never thought to see in many years to come; my brother.

I ran to his aid and in doing so, sealed my doomed fate.

Okay, so now it brings us to my present state. Since I helped a missing nin escape, I was captured and accused of betraying my village by some ANBU from Konoha. I was going to be questioned and possibly put to death for my "betrayal."

Hey! How the hell was I supposed to know that helping my brother escape from ninjas that were trying to kill him was a crime? I mean, hello! I'm seventeen and I know nothing of ninjas! This was so wrong!

'I demand a moment of your leader's time!' I yelled in my head.

I huffed and pouted. This was uber retarded. I started to play with my black boy short hair. Seriously, even my friends used to think I should have been born a boy. I even look like one.

I was actually found by my so called parents. They told me they found me when I was about two years old with anecklace around my neck that said "Hyuuga Amaterasu."

My hair was uber short and all spikes in the back (think Anko); I was about 5'4" so I was considered short in boy standards. My eyes were just a bit girly and the color of the clouds right before a huge thunder storm. My mom told me I had eyes like a blind person though.I looked like a boy, fought like a boy (Hey, my brother raised me so what would you expect?), and acted like one. I always bound my breasts back. They were too big, like flippin' DD cup! I'm serious! I mean, hey, I've got a girl figure, but looked like a boy. Can you say "pretty boy?"

I'm not lesbian. I'm totally straight, but I'm used to people thinking that I'd go for chicks. I was given the name "Tori-chan" because that was my brother's name and I was just like a little bite size female version of him. I answer to both of my names.

I continued glaring at the wall for a few more minutes till the door to my cell opened. I glared at the mean lights that invaded my vision. A man, I think, dressed in black with a mask that looked like a cat grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out and took me a room that was filled with a billion sheets of paper. I gapped at the dirtiness. Yes, I am a total neat freak.

I glared at the dude gripping my arm and hissed out, "Loosen thedeath hold will ya?"

He turned at me and said meanly, "Shut up."

I glared at him and huffed. This guy needs some manners. There were a lot more of "them" around the room. All dressed in black with masks; it freaked me out. I waited and waited and waited till finally a door opened and a blonde woman with _huge_ and I mean huge boobs came in.

She glared at me and started talking.

"You are in a lot of trouble. Not only did you let an S-class criminal escape, but you also helped him! He had one of Sand's forbidden scrolls with him. You should be tried and hung or something!"

I stayed quiet and processed this information. 'Big brother stole?'

I blinked from shock and realized the lady was talking again and the word 'death' caught my ears.

"Due to your betrayal, you shall be given a death sentence."

I think I was gapping like a fish out of water.

My mouth was opening, closing, opening, closing, and opening over and over again. Destiny just bitch slapped me in the face.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! DEATH?" I exclaimed. I'm pretty sure the ANBU holding me winced from my really loud voice.

"What do you mean **death** lady? I can't be put to death; I'm only seventeen for God sakes! This is cruel and unfair punishment! I didn't even know that Tori stole from Sand or whatever okay? I haven't seen or heard from Tori in an uber long time! He just showed up out of no where all banged up and asked me for help! What was I supposed to do? Leave my brother to dieand let him suffer? He fucking raised me! I owe him so much! I DON'T DESERVE NO FUCKING DEATH SENTENCE LADY!"

I took big, deep, calming breaths. I can't believe I said that so fast and in one breathe too. I glared at the blonde woman for a long time before she replied with a question.

"Are you a girl?"

I blinked, the ANBU people blinked, the clock ticked, and someone coughed.

"Umm, apparently with my little knowledge I can assume that I am a female due to the fact that I do have boobs, a flippin' vagina, and the fact that I'm currently PMSin ."

It was _very_ quiet for a long time. Then suddenly the window went,

_BAM!_ We all turned to the window where a blonde boy about the age of seventeen with blue eyes went crashing right through. He looked pretty banged up. I blinked and then started cracking up.

"Pfft, haha, nice kid!"

He stood up and glared at me. "Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage! Not some kid! I'm probably older than you!"

I blinked.

'Strange kid…' I thought to myself.

The blonde woman had one of those little angry marks on her forehead and then stomped over to the blonde kid and actually flung him right back out the window. 0.o

I held back my laughter before she threw me out the window too. I heard her sigh and then one of the ANBU ask, "Tsunade-sama, are you alright?"

She gave a nod and then turned back to me.

"Girl, what is your name?"

"Amaterasu…"

"You full name…" Tsunade growled out.

"Hyuuga Amaterasu!" I squeaked out. I cowered behind the dude holding me. The room went really quiet.

"Excuse me?" She said a little shocked.

"Hyuuga Amaterasu is my full name." I whispered softly. I watched the lady for a little bit before she said, "Get me Hiashi."

I didn't really understand it, but this was the beginning of a terrible and stupid life for me concerning uber hot guys and weird eyes.

_Day 2: Life as a Hyuuga main house member_

I stared at the lovely blue sky…in pain from the floor!

Okay ladies and gents, this is all total

BULLSHIT!

As of yesterday, I've found out that I was the long lost daughter of some main branch member, I'm **supposed** to have uber creepy silver pupil-less eyes, I'm a "ninja" of Konoha, and I was kidnapped at birth.

Joy…

So now I'm staring at ceilings, training with my new adoptive psycho "sensei", and getting to know my two new friends named Hanabi and Hinata. I'm training outside at the moment.

I absolutely hated it! RAWR! I want my real life back. I'll never ever curse my existence again! Did I do that in the first place? Nope, I never did, so why God! Why are you punishing me!

"Get up Amaterasu, we still have training," demanded my father. This was total bullshit. UGH!

It's like what the fudgers!

ANYWAYS…

After training, I hung out with Hinata and went shopping for clothes and other female accessories. That's when I met the gang…and Neji.

So far I've bought ten shirts, eight pair of pants, "undergarments", some "sandals", gloves, accessories, and other things.

Hinata and I were eating at the ramen stand when _the_ blonde kid from earlier. He was surrounded by other people who included:

One boy had brown messy hair and red tattoos on his cheeks. Beside him was a HUMUNGOUS dog. The blonde haired kid said something like "Kiba."

Next to the brown haired boy was a boy in a trench coat despite the heat from the weather. His black hair had some kind of sheen to it and he wore sunglasses. Terrible fashion sense in my opinion.

Standing up was the most beautiful guy I've ever set eyes on. His dark brown hair cascaded down his shoulders like a waterfall. His eyes were the same moon silver as Hinata and he gave off the "you're-not-worth-my-time" attitude. Joyous…

Hinata walked over to the blonde boy and said timidly, "H-h-hello N-n-Naruto-k-k-kun. H-how are you?"

He blinked and then practically screamed it, "Hey Hinata-chan! I'm great! I was super cool on my mission! It was all me!"

I sweat dropped and sighed. He was one of those loud annoying types that reminded me of my lovely friends back in Mist.

"Umm, everyone…this is Hyuuga Amaterasu-chan."

Everyone turned to me and stared. I glared and snapped out, "What?"

Naruto immediately recognized me.

"HEY! You're that girl from earlier! Ne, ne! What did Tsunade-baachan do to you?"

I sweat dropped and said, "Nothing…"

He huffed and said hotly, "Liar! She was mad! She even threw me out the window!"

I rolled my eyes heavenward and answered him, "That's because you broke her window **while** she was in an important meeting session thing of deciding my fate because I helped my retarded big brother, who is an S-class missing nin, escape."

It was quiet. Too quiet.

My eye twitched to a dangerous degree. "STOP STARING! IT'S RUDE!" I yelled very obnoxiously.

I suddenly felt eyes on me and I turned to see, another dude.

He did, however, look oddly familiar. Then I realized he was the man from yesterday. The one who was so evil to me. -.-

He walked up to and said, "Tsunade - sama would like a word with Hyuuga-san and Neji."

Naruto popped out of no where and said, "YO! How's it going Yamato?" There was a silence and then he answered, "Everything is fine Naruto, now I would like it if you would let me do my job." he said with a sweat mark on his head.

So after a while Mr. Yamato took me and Neji to the Hokage tower where Tsunade was waiting for us.

_Day 3: Engagement _

Yup…

This place and my life here is absolute

BULLSHIT!

ARG! No! How could this have happened! This is totally excruciatingly terribly horribly horrendously unbearably insufferably dreadfully intolerably -

"Amaterasu-san?"

"Huh?"

I looked up to see a servant girl. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes madam."

I nodded and excused her. Now then where was I? Oh yeah I was ranting about how horrible this is.

Ridiculously unbelievably tremendously horrifically appallingly inexcusably unspeakably atrociously abysmally indescribably

RETARDED!

ARG! Okay, let me fill you guy in now since you probably have no idea what I'm screaming about.

_Flashback _

_Neji, Yamato, and me are now in the Hokage's office waiting for her to explain. There was my daddy there and Neji's uncle, Hiashi. Okay all the Hyuuga members were here. Damn… _

_I watched Tsunade for awhile in the terrible silence and then I couldn't stand it anymore. _

_"DA HELL IS GOIN' ON!" _

_I guess I kind of pissed some people off, but okay… _

_Tsunade was quick and straight to the point. _

_"You and Neji are engaged." _

_End of Flashback _

Damn shit man…this is ugh.

Why me God? What did I ever do to receive such evil punishment?

I closed my eyes and thought about skippin' dinner. I decided yes I should skip dinner. I sat up and left the Hyuuga household and went for a walk. Not the best idea I've ever had.

Nope not at all.

---

Well welcome to my new story. I think I've been procrastinating for too long.

Just so you guys know I updated **Returning**. Man, after so many reviews with the other chapter, I expected more reviews. . It's okay though.

I'm working on **Mercenary's Life** right now and then I'll be updating **Hymns of Heaven**. After that I'll start working on the last chapters of **Returning** and just so you guys know, **Ingredients to Your Living Hell** really doesn't have a plot. . Still, I enjoy writing and I love the reviews I get. So, tell me what you guys think of this story okay?

Happy July 4th!


	2. Chapter 2

Playing with Fire

_Day 3 continued: Red eyes meet grey eyes _

I blinked my dark grey eyes that adjusted to the dark background of the woods. I took in a deep breath and let it out. The smell of the woods always calmed me down. I walked down an unknown trail till I hit a small opening. I smiled softly as I heard the bubbling creek and the crunching of the soft grass beneath my feet. I began to skip while humming until I heard tripped and fell onto my face.

Ew, I just ate a face full of dirt. That was just disgusting. I sat up and spat out grass.

Dum de dum de dum la lo lu la lo lu! I skipped around a little bit more till I sat down on a rock and thought about all that's happened in these past three days.

First off, I finally met my big brother after about eight years, but! Because of him I was accused to betraying our small little village, which is a whole bunch of bullshit, and then taken to Konoha where I was **almost** killed. After that I find out my family isn't my real family and then I find out that I'm engaged to a pompous asshole who, somehow, walks around with a damn stick up his ass with an attitude that SO says, "back-off-don't-talk-to-me-because-you-are-worthless-scum-and-beneath-me."

"RAWG! WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THAT HORRIBLY UNFAIR FATE!?" I screamed to the sky as loud as I could.

And unfortunately, as fate would have it, my mouth just got me in trouble again because when I stood up and turned around I found myself face to face with an unknown sharp object. I blinked and looked up to see red eyes staring down at me. Ugh why are all the people here so tall!? Well me being in my bad mood due to all the current events and the fact that I was hungry…

I just _had_ to be extremely rude and obnoxious.

I snarled out, "If you were smart you would remove that rusty piece of shit out of my face, and then you would back your ass up so I can go home before I fucking shove that damn kunai up your fucking ass!"

Well what I had started saying turn into yelling. I couldn't quite see the face, but from what I could determine it was a guy because when I finished yelling at him, his eyes narrowed and then a manly and gruff voice went,

"Hn…"

I twitched…that stupid "hn" was fucking taboo around me.

"Would you please move so I can go home?"

"Hn…"

"Please?" I stressed out the word.

"Hn…"

"Fucking move boy before I shove my fucking foot up your stupid ass!"

"Hn…"

My eyes narrowed eyes right back and then screamed, "OH THAT'S FUCKING IT!" I lunged myself at the stupid "hn"ing guy and punched him in the face.

I guess he was caught off guard because he fell back. And when he was down, I put all my energy into my left leg and kicked him in the family jewels. Oh yes, kick a man that's down…that's the way I was. No absolute dignity.

After that, I ran for my fucking life.

_Day 4: God is a sadist _

I made it home by sunrise of the next day because I got lost several times due to the fact that I had no absolute sense of direction. When I did get home though I just took the quickest way to my room which was through the training area, which unfortunately, was occupied.

And can you guess by whom?

If you guessed none other than Hyuuga Neji, then you are correct!

I climbed up a tree and landed ungracefully in a heap on the ground. When I looked up I was staring straight into the grey eyes of my annoying gay fiancé. Whom I might add, was shirtless. 0.0

Holy fuck…

Maybe being married to a jerk with nice tight muscles won't be so bad.

"What are you doing?" he said coldly to me. My eyes twitched. How dare he speak to me in that type of tone! It's that "superior tone" of his if you're wondering.

"I'm laying on the floor if you hadn't noticed you pompous ass hole."

His glare intensified by ten when he heard the word "pompous ass hole." Then he raised a defined eyebrow at me and said, "You're distracting me from my training. Leave."

"UGH! Fine! Good bye!"

I stormed away from him heading for my room in a fit only to bump into Hinata.

"Oh! A-Amaterasu-chan…"

"Opps, sorry Hinata. I'm gonna go head back to my room and shower."

"W-would you l-l-like to g-go sh-shopping later?"

Man this girl needs to fix her stuttering problem.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the front in about an hour."

With that said, I started storming back to my room, but I had a small feeling of guilt for 'yelling' at Hinata because of Neji.

Later that day, I met Hinata at the front of the main house only to find that Neji was with her also. -twitch-

She explained to me that Neji was her "temporary body guard" since there was some odd threat floatin' around somewhere. Yeah, fuckin' shit. So I spent the day being "looked down" upon by his majesty and holy greatness Hyuuga Neji. Eventually we went to eat ramen with Naruto and the others.

Somewhere during this time I was _forced_ to sit next to Neji because nearly **everyone** knows I'm his fiancé somehow. -twitch- Most of the time Naruto was arguing with Kiba, I was glaring at Neji, some psycho guy named Lee in a green jumpsuit was screaming something about "the power of youth," Hinata was stuttering trying to get Naruto's attention (geez, it didn't take a genius to figure that she was totally infatuated with him.), and some pink haired chick named Sakura was bopping Naruto upside the head. All in all it was a weird day.

That night when walking home with everyone because they all decide to walk Hinata home, the most unbelievable thing happened.

I was walking behind Neji grumbling things about him being a stupid pompous ass fucker when suddenly Naruto and Kiba broke into a brawl which in some odd turn of events caused me to fall, forcing me to grab onto Neji like any non-sensible person would do, in a chain reaction causing Neji to fall on top of me in an extremely awkward position with…

Our lips locked and eyes shocked.

---

OMG OMG OMG! I'm so sorry! I apologize for being gone so long. I beg for your forgiveness! Well as of now I'm having a writer's block for **Returning**. Mm, this is one of the few updates I'll make this week because I'm out for the holidays. Thank god…so during this one week vacation of mine I will try and update all my stories except **Returning**.

Please don't forget to review!

By the way sorry if this story seems so rushed! 


End file.
